


love knight and his runaway princess.

by mochiki (orphan_account)



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mochiki
Summary: when you and woong decide to spend the afternoon together, you would’ve never thought it would end up with you and him cuddled together in front of your computer playing some dating simulator game.





	love knight and his runaway princess.

**Author's Note:**

> so err…….. woojin shows up…….?? also, my younger sis came up with the name of the game, hence the title akjndksnfjksfn.

“No! It has to be him. Please?” you were basically pleading Woong at this point. Looking up at him with your puppy eyes, hoping to sway his decision.

“You know, y/n. I really don’t see why you like him. Of course it has to be this guy! His personality is so much more interesting. Wouldn’t it benefit the plot?”

“… Woongie… You have to know that when you’re playing these types of games… plot makes no difference. It’s basically all happy endings anyway. You need to feel the _connection_ between you. And I’m feeling nothing with that guy, so we’re going with him.”

From beside you, Woong puffed out a small “fine” as his lips curled down, forming a frown. You chuckled at the sight, finding the scene incredibly endearing with Woong semi-curled up on your bed with the tiny pout.

It’s a Saturday afternoon and you are sat in your room. In front of your computer. With Woong. The screen displaying the words “Love Knight and his Runaway Princess”. The both of you had visibly gagged at the disgustingly cheesy title a couple of hours ago but soon felt yourselves get sucked in by the gorgeous visuals of the characters.

Woong had subconsciously wrapped his arms around you and gently set his chin on your head. You didn’t mind, of course, as you quickly scanned the five boys on the screen. Your fingers clicking on the buttons, going through all the guys before you got to the character you liked. _Woojin_ was his name. _A handsome name for a handsome knight_, you said out loud without meaning to. Woong’s frown visibly deepens as he groans out a rather dramatic _y/n doesn’t love me anymore_.

You threw Woong a look as he used your previous strategy of puppy eyes to try and coax you into complimenting his name too. You, however, ignored his pleas as you concentrated back on the screen and the game. When you clicked play, you could still hear slight protests spilling from Woong’s mouth but you completely ignored it as you input your name into the box.

A couple hours after going through the surprisingly decent storyline, both you and Woong were in emotional turmoil. Poor Woojin had gone through so much as a kid… and so had fictional y/n.

“Woongie, can you pass me that tissue box? I think I’m crying real tears.” You said as you dabbed the side of you eyes with the sleeves of your t-shirt.

Woong immediately stretched his hand out to grab the box beside him, muttering a small _I think I need it too_ as he passed it to you.

As the two of you sobbed at the ending of the gloriously beautifully cheesy game, you tackled Woong into a hug.

“I’m so glad we’re not like Woojin and fake y/n.” you said as you wrapped your arms around Woong’s neck and pecked his cheek.

“Believe me when I say I am too. And believe me when I say you’re my favourite princess.”

“Oh, I’m not sure if you’re mine though. Knight, I mean.”

You wish you had took your phone or your camera out at that moment to capture the utter shock painted on Woong’s face. But you just laughed and the sound filled Woong’s ears as he bursted out laughing too, gently hitting your arm in retaliation as you gasped in shock.

“How dare you raise your hand against a princess!”


End file.
